The Mirth Candy Palace
The Mirth Candy Palace The Mirth Candy Palace is home to the young emperor signless, Kazoka. He lives here as well as his counterparts from time to time when he is not around such as the alternate universe version of Karkoza that never died. The palace is staffed by all blood colors but the main guard are the sons of the 8 subjugglators that got trapped in a cave with karkoza during the war. They defended him and he them and they each other with their lives. They pledged themselves to his personal service and their descendants do the same for Kazoka. The palace guards are all blue bloods however, and the palace itself is in the shape of the cancer sign attached to the inside of the honk symbol. It is massive and boasts several differently themed gardens. The inside walls are candy red in the throne room with a black carpeting. The entry hall walls are splashed in different blood colors over white walls as a memorial to the fallen subjugglators who died to help protect the emperor. The laughssassins all live together in the center and the outer rings of the palace, they work, eat and train along side the subjugs from time to time but perfer to remain amongst themselves other times. Trolls of all blood colors may join the Laughssassins, though fish bloods will be throughly screened and tested beforehand. TBC Karkoza The First Emperor Of Alternia History Book 1. He'd taken up the path of the warrior, instead of laying down and dying, as he'd heard other versions of himself had done. As a grub he was taken in by the Dolorosa, only for her to be murdered 3 nights afterward. The resident GHB had been an ally of hers, some say they were moirails at one point, or perhaps someone close to him shared a connection with her or her descendant. The world would never know, because he'd arrived to visit her hive to find her dead. Word had it condescension had known about the love affair between Mindfang and The Dolorosa, she'd become jealously angry, trying to cull the mutant blooded grub was merely a side note. He fought her off, wounding her, and she'd left as he'd gathered up the lone grub. The justice department would have a field day once they learned of the events that had taken place that night. The GHB taking in not only a mutant, but every other blood color. He'd taken in Signless, back then not known by any title, it would not be until many sweeps later he took on the mantle. The GHB had snatched him up taking him back to his base of operations as not only the Grand Highblood but Grand Master of the Laughsassin's Creed Brotherhood. He'd grown enraged with the condesce long before the night she killed Dolorosa, she had, single handed, wiped out over half his entire blood color. Due to the fact he refused to let her leash him like an animal. Also due to the fact he refused to serve her for she was a nonbeliever, a blasphemer who attempted to stop his subjugs from worshipping and then killed almost half his forces. He decided from then that he would take only those worthy of every blood color and train them in the art of the silent giggling of the laughssassin. And so it was that he raised the mutant blood who if the dolorosa had lived, would have named him Kankri, but the grand highblood cared not for the six letter rule for it did not apply to him. He named the grub Karkoza, and personally trained him until his death at the hands of the Condese. Karkoza had no memory of how exactly he met the psiionic, he'd only heard of when GHB had killed the slave trader auctioning off yellow bloods afterward taking all the captive psions and bringing them back to the base. Disciple, he had no real memory of how he'd met her either, only that her ancestor had been captured by a pair of orphaners, GHB and his laughssassins had come in the depths of the night and wiped them all out. Disciple's ancestor had been executed before he could get to her, she was the leader of a small band of olive bloods that had taken to attacking condy's forces in retaliation for the destruction of their forests. GHB had mourned the loss of the brave kitty bitch. He couldn't remember when Disciple had arrived. His father was quick to adopt her as he had the others. Raised to eat other trolls discreetly Karkoza grew, sweeps later Karkoza and his two companions trained under Galaxius, as apart of his new Laughssassin branch of forces. He was the grand Master of the Brotherhood as it was called. Long after this Karkoza was captured by the condescention, she tortured him for equinoxes, and carved the cancer sign into his back, the same pattern as the chains he hung from in her dungeon. This was her, 'touch' which gave him the same lifespan as she herself. His father had rescued him a month later. He'd raised all three of them with the intent that they survive the war he had started in his thirst for revenge. The Master, his father, had died while giving Karkoza enough time to escape the burning fortress as condescention's trident twisted his entrails onto the ground. Condese forces, her generals and her executioners, they were all on his list, unless they saw the light of their empress' true intentions to enslave all trollkind and turned away from her path, down one of revelation and brotherhood. Bitter, heartbroken and angry at the world after his master's death he drowned himself in his work. eventually, with the help of Galaxius decendants and a group of other subjugs and laughsassins infiltrated condy's ship. after a long and hard battle, Karkoza was crowned emperor of Alternia. 40 sweeps later his life came to an end after he could not deal with the deaths of his family and descendants. He died in a fierce battle to protect the Mirth Kingdom, later being reborn as Kazoka, the hot headed, foul tempered young emperor mutant ectobiologically lab grown mixture, son of his reborn master, called Xiong Xiong and later Galia and the signless of his timeline. The Cult Of Dualscar The Cult Of Dualscar formed after Dualscar's death at the hands of the GHB and the death of the Condescension. It consists of violet bloods and heiresses that seek the ultimate destruction of all land dwellers and the mainly subjugglators. The leader is a constantly replaced figure known as Dualscar's Hand. The cult lives on the otherside of the forest of faces, near the Mirth Candy palace town. TBC